


2:33 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face before his recent injuries prevented him from standing.
Kudos: 1





	2:33 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face before his recent injuries prevented him from standing and the inability to grasp his wounded daughter's hand.

THE END


End file.
